Melting the Ice: Sequal to My King...Game King
by Prince-Yami
Summary: The sequal! Seto/Serenity & little Serenity(Shizuka)/Yami. Kaiba had been working sleepless weeks on a new program, Serenity worries about him a lot, but his heart seems to get colder. Yami tries to comfprt Serenity over all of this. Now what? Chap.5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Seto had called off the wedding until later, Serenity agreed with him, she didn't want to be in a hurry. She now lived in the Kaiba mansion with the Kaiba brothers. Her mom had not bugged her ever since the little incident in the US involving them.  
  
Seto slammed down the phone harshly. "Damn!" he cursed.  
  
"Seto what's the matter."  
  
"I sent in my version of the newest digital dueling system disc and they just told me they accidentally deleted all of the data inside it. It took me almost a year to create that thing."  
  
"Seto forget about it, you'll never complete another copy of it within a month to enter."  
  
"Serenity, it's nice to know that you're worried about me but I've got to get this done, you don't know how much this program means to me."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you to your work." Serenity went back to her room to catch some sleep. "Why is he so caught up in his work some times, this isn't the Seto Kaiba I know. Why is he like this?"  
  
Kaiba had spent nerly two weeks of sleepless evenings typing up the program. Serenity had noticed that he was getting tired during the day and it was getting worse everyday. "Goodnight Seto." Serenity whispered into his ears, he was still typing away one the computer.  
  
3 Am.....  
  
Serenity woke up, he went to check on Seto, but he wasn't in his room. She went to the next room and realized that he was still working on the program. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Serenity walked in. "Seto, what do you think you're doing still working on the program so late. No wonder why you've been so tired in the morning, you need some sleep. If you keep this up, you'll be dead before the time of the competition."  
  
"Stay out of my business." Seto said coldly.  
  
Serenity was hurt by those words, never had Seto said anything like that to her. "Fine! See if I care!" Serenity ran out of the room.  
  
The next day at school..........  
  
"Serenity, where's Kaiba? I haven't seen him in weeks." Joey asked along with Yugi.  
  
"He's so caught up in his work, he's determined to get his program done in time for the competition."  
  
"But that's crazy! He'll never get it done in time!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but he's spending completly 24 hours a day working on it."  
  
"He not even eating or sleeping?"  
  
"No, that's why I'm so concerned about him. I'm afraid he'll catch some sort of illness." Serenity said with concern in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, don't worry about it sis."  
  
"Yeah me too!" Yugi agreed.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Kaiba mansion at night..........  
  
Serenity walked into Seto's work room and found him still working on it. "Please Seto, stop this."  
  
"No, I must finish this. Stay out of this!"  
  
"Why?" Serenity asked with tears in her eyes. Seto didn't even realize it, he didn't even bother to look at her face.  
  
"That does not concern you!" Seto attempted to raise his voice ,but a cough came out. His hand covered his mouth. He felt something wet on his hand. He looked at it, blood. He wiped it off on his dark shirt.  
  
Serenity saw it. "Please Seto, stop this, you're going to get yourself hurt."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Now get out of my room!"  
  
Serenity didn't say anything and just walked out. "He won't last any longer if he keeps this up, he even coughed out blood."  
  
Serenity called her brother on the phone. "Joey."  
  
"Serenity what's wrong, you're crying."  
  
"Seto's too deep in his work, he hasn't slept in two weeks, or something close to that. His condidtion is getting worse everyday that passes. He's been ignoring me ever since this thing started." Serenity cried.  
  
"Don't worry about, I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon, try not to worry about it that much. Gotta go sis, Mai's waiting for me." Joey hung up.  
  
"What am I going to do about him?" Serenity wiped away her tears and went back to Seto's room. She saw him with his head resting on the desk and a pool of blood next to his mouth. "Oh my god!" Serenity called for the ambulance. Serenity waited at home for a call from the hospital, they had told her not to come along. "Please be alright Seto, I don't know what I'll do with out you." Serenity whispered. "Why can't see that you can't keep this up, why don't you let me help?"  
  
Mokuba wondered down the stairs. "Serenity, where's my brother?"  
  
"H...h..he went out to get some stuff for his rpgram that's all, he'll be back soon." Serenity lied.  
  
"Alright." Mokuba believed her and went back upstairs to sleep.  
  
Serenity cried out on the window ledge. "Seto, why are acting this way? Please return to me. I want the Seto I used to know and love back." Serenity was there all night crying her eyes out.  
  
The next morning..........  
  
Serenity woke up and found out that Mokuba had already left for school. "I should stay home." She thought to herself. Knock, Knock!  
  
Serenity opened up the door. "King....."  
  
"Hey Serenity, I heard Seto's in the hospital."  
  
Serenity nodded. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"I said I was sick so I didn't have to go." Yami explained. "I came over here to talk to you."  
  
Serenity invited him in. They sat down on the sofa beside eachother. "You really care about Kaiba don't you?"  
  
Serenity just nodded.  
  
"When did you say he started acting like this?"  
  
"This all started when he recieved a phone call about his program being deleted. After that he just lost it, he started ignoring me and raising his voive at me."  
  
"Has he ever done this to you before?"  
  
"No, never." Serenity started to weep a bit.  
  
Yami held her close to him, comforting her. "Get some rest, you look worn out."  
  
Serenity rested her head on his shoulder and coled her eyes. "Seto...please be alright."  
  
"This girl really cares for him....." 


	2. Company for A Day

Serenity rested there in Yami's arms until she was woken up by a phone call. Serenity rushed over to pick it up. "Hello."  
  
"......."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"......."  
  
"I understand, bye."  
  
"Well who was it?" Yami asked.  
  
"It was a call from the hospital, they said that Seto has to stay another day there, but she also said we were allowed to go visit him if we wanted to."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Yami suggested.  
  
"Alright, but first I want to make something for him."  
  
"Sure go ahead! I'll wait for you here."  
  
Serenity went to the kitchen and made some soup for Seto when they arrive. "Let's go."  
  
"He sure is lucky to have some one care for him that much."  
  
Serenity's face turned red. "How's it going between you and Shizuka?"  
  
"Everything's fine, she's still trying to get used to this time."  
  
The two of them walked to the hospital. Serenity went up to the counter. "Do you know where I can find Seto Kaiba?"  
  
The nurse gave her instructions to his room. "Seto are you alright? Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
Seto was typing away on his labtop. "I've got to get this done." He simply replied with no emotion.  
  
Yami just stood by the door watching everything that was going on.  
  
"Here, I made some soup for you, eat it while its warm." Serenity poured some from the container.  
  
"I don't want it. Nor do I want help from you, now leave me alone." Seto stated coldly.  
  
Serenity placed down the soup and walked away, wanting to leave. Yami stopped her at the door. "Let me talk to him."  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami called out.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Yami grabbed his labtop, saved the files and turned it off and put it aside. "Hey give me that back."  
  
"No, you need some rest."  
  
"I take orders from no one."  
  
"Its for your own good Kaiba."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Fine, don't listen to me, at least listen to Serenity."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Serenity walked back in. "You once said that you'd do anything for me. I want you to get some rest and start working again when you're all better. Please Seto, I don't want you hurt." Tears slid down her face.  
  
Seto shoved her hard to the ground, not realizing what he had just done.  
  
"What was that for?" Yami yelled, helping Serenity back to her feet.  
  
"I can't take this anymore, just too much pressure!" Seto screamed clutching his head.  
  
Seto, you've got to listen to her.  
  
Kaiba, forget about what everyone says, being the best is all that matters. They just make you weak.  
  
"What's wrong with me? What should do?" Seto started to panic.  
  
Serenity wrapped her arms around him. "Please Seto get some rest, please I beg you."  
  
Seto stared at her shocked. "Did she care for him that much? What am I talking about, she always has, working so hard must have messed you up." Seto inner voices were arguing about what to do. "Serenity......" He whispered falling back on to the bed.  
  
"Please Seto, get some rest."  
  
Seto wiped away the tears from her eyes, and dirted into a sleep. Serenity gave out a warm smile. She went back to Yami and walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Come on, lets go grab a bite, I'm starved!" said Yami leading Serenity to a French Café.  
  
"You know Serenity, Seto's just under too much pressure at the moment. Just give him some time and I'm sure that he'll be back to normal."  
  
"You're right, I know deep down inside him, he still the same Seto Kaiba that I've known."  
  
"So what do you want? My treat."  
  
Yami and Serenity finished thier meal but sat there for a bit longer talking. "Bye King! Thanks for coming over!"  
  
Yami waved Serenity goodbye and walked back home. "Shizuka, what are you doing?" Yami asked shcoked. The kitchen was a mess. "What were you thnking?"  
  
"I was trying to cook you dinner, sorry if I made a mess, I'll clean it up." Shizuka apologized.  
  
"That's ok, I'll clean it. Get changed and come down for dinner."  
  
Shizuka went upstairs. "It's so sweet of you clean up for me you know, thanks."  
  
Yami started cleaning up when he smelled something that tasted awefully good. "I sure hope that's what she made for me, it sure smells good."  
  
Shizuka came downstairs all changed. She walked over to the oven and pulled out a tray of cookies and a chocolate cake.  
  
"Where did you learn how to make those things?"  
  
"Téa taught me, I went over to her house on the weekend last week."  
  
Yami went to try out one of the cookies, but Shizuka stopped her. "They're for after the main course." Shizuka passed him a bowl of Mr. Noodles.  
  
Yami took it and sighed. "Maybe she should take some cooking lessons from Téa." Yami thought.  
  
Kaiba Mansion..........  
  
Serenity went into Seto's work room and looked around for the program that he was working on. She found some rough plans for it. "Maybe I'll type some of it so he wouldn't have to work so hard, I'll surprise him." Serenity sat down and started to type up his program. "I sure hope he wouldn't get mad at me for coming into his room without his permission." Serenity kept on typing. 


	3. Returning to Me

"Serenity, when is my brother going to be back?" Mokuba asked tugging at Serenity's jacket.  
  
"He'll be back soon, he's at my brother's place right now." Serenity lied again, she didn't want to let Mokuba know about his brother being in the hospital and all. "Go back to sleep." Serenity gave Mokuba a hug.  
  
Mokuba walked back upstairs. Serenity looked up into the stars. "Please let Seto be alright, he means everything to me, everything....." Serenity whispered.  
  
The next morning Serenity ahd decided to pay Seto a little visit. She brought along some fruits with her. "Good morning Seto, how are you feeling today?"  
  
Seto looked up at her. "Fine." Seto replied emtionless.  
  
"Seto, when are you being released? I've missed you."  
  
Seto took a deep breath and sighed. "They didn't tell me."  
  
Serenity saw a nurse walking by. "Excuse me, but would you happen to know when Seto Kaiba can be released?"  
  
The nurse looked at her papers. "He can go tomorrow."  
  
Serenity face lightened up. "Did you hear that Seto, you can go back home tomorrow!" Serenity said cheerfully.  
  
"Why do you care about me so much?" Seto asked confused.  
  
"I care about you a lot because I love you silly."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"That's funny, but all I can remember is you being my friend, nothing else."  
  
"No, that can't be possible. After all that we've been through together, you can't remember a single thing?"  
  
Seto shook his head slowly. "No....."  
  
Tears welled up in Serenity's eyes. "How can he forget?" She ran out of the hospital.  
  
"Serenity, what's the rush?" Yami asked.  
  
Serenity threw her arms around him. "He doesn't remember anything!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He doesn't remember a single thing about our relationship, he only thinks that I'm his friend."  
  
"He must've been working too hard the past couple of days, his mind must be going through a lot right now. Everything's going to be fine. When can he go back home.?"  
  
"The nurses said that he could go back tomorrow."  
  
"Well that's good, maybe going back home can help him regain some of his memory back."  
  
"King, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just had a feeling that you might be here."  
  
"I better be getting back now, I have somethings I wanted to get done."  
  
"Want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be alright by myself. See you later King!"  
  
"Getting gorceries huh?" Shizuka asked form behind with her arms crossed.  
  
"I can explain!" Yami shuttered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You see, I was going to the supermarket later....." Shizuka cut him off.  
  
"But you came to see another girl right?"  
  
"Not really, I was just worried about her. Her boyfriend's in the hospital."  
  
"And why does that concern you KING?" Shizuka mocked Serenity.  
  
"Don't call me by that name." Yami snapped back.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I made a promise to Serenity that she was the only one allowed to call me that, I don't want to break my promise with a friend."  
  
"Enough said about that, you're coming top the super market now and you're the one cooking dinner for tonight."  
  
"But, I don't know how to cook anything but toast and canned foods." Yami complained.  
  
"I don't know about you, but my mind's made up." Shizuka dragged Yami behind.  
  
"Why do I let her do this to me?" Yami thought to himself. "Well that doesn't matter, that's what I like about her."  
  
The next day..........  
  
Seto came home. He went straight up to his work room and found Serenity asleep on the desk. Seto came up to her and found out that she was typing out his program. "She helped me type it out." Seto was shocked. He picked her up and carried her back to her room. He layed her on her bed, but something dropped out of her pocket. Seto picked it up, a picture. It was a picture of the two of them together. "Serenity....." Seto shook his head. "I'm sorry....." He headed out of her room and went back to his work room. He sat himself down on the chair and wanted to continue his work, but he just couldn't lay a finger on the keyboard. He felt it was wrong for him to keep on working on it, after everything that happened after he started it. He took a look at the picture again. "It was wrong of me to ignore you, I'm sorry....."  
  
The next morning..........  
  
Serenity had woken up early. She got changed and got herself something to eat. She decided to check on Seto, so she went to his work room. He wasn't in there. "He isn't working on his program?" Serenity scanned the room and found the picture of them. "He does remember...." She went to his bedroom and found him fast asleep. She couldn't believe it, he was actually taking a rest! She went downstairs and called Yami. "Hello, King!"  
  
"Serenity, why are you calling so early, its only 6:18." Yami complained.  
  
"Seto's finally stopped working on the program, he's actually sleeping right now!"  
  
"Well, that's great. But if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep of my own."  
  
"Sorry, I'll call you later." Serenity hung up. "Maybe, I should continue working on it, or Seto might not finish it in time." Serenity went back to his work room and starteed to work on it again.  
  
3 hours later..........  
  
"Serenity, what do you think you're doing?" Seto asked from behind. "Why are you typing it out?"  
  
Serenity shot up and turned around to see who it was. "Well, thought you might want to finish it, so I decided to help you out a bit." Serenity said nervously, she didn't know what he might do to her.  
  
Seto didn't say anything, instead he walked up to her so he was right infront of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a hug. "Serenity, you shouldn't have, I really don't care about that program anymore as long as you're here by my side nothing matters anymore."  
  
"Seto..." Serenity stared into his eyes and pulled closer as their lips met is a kiss. 


	4. Plans

"Seto, aren't you worried about not getting the program finished in time?"  
  
"That program isn't worth anything to me if it meant hurting you."  
  
"Seto, you remember."  
  
"Yes, I remember that you are the most important person in my life Serenity."  
  
Tears of joyed flowed from Serenity's eyes. "Why the tears?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "I'm just so happy."  
  
"Silly girl." Seto teased. Holding her closely to him, wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Seto, are you sure you don't want to complete the program?"  
  
"I'm sure Serenity. I don't want to hutrt you again like I did last time. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings the way I did and for the way I treated you."  
  
"Forget about that, now that you're back with me, that doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Tomorrow night..........  
  
Seto was out for the day and wouldn't be home until mid-night. During that time Yami and Shizuka had came over for a visit and still haven't left yet. "Serenity, is Kaiba alright?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Yup, and I'm so glad that he is."  
  
"Why, did he promise that he'd do anything you want him to do?"  
  
"No." Serenity stared out the window dreamingly. "I'm just glad because..."  
  
Yami cut her off. "You're glad because you're deeply in love with him. Right?"  
  
Serenity's face turned red. Just then a voice from behind interrupted them. "In love with who?"  
  
"Kaiba, she's deeply in love with you!" Yami bursted out laughing.  
  
Seto blushed. "Its ok for you to joke around, but you better not joke about in the public got it!"  
  
"Yeah, your secret's safe with me! A king would never lie!"  
  
"Whatever! Thanks for coming over and keeping Serenity company."  
  
"Later Kaiba!" Yami called out as he left. "Hurry up Shizuka!"  
  
Shizuka was still getting her coat on at the moment. "Stop complaining!" Shizuka yelled back at Yami. "Bye Serenity, bye Seto!"  
  
Seto walked towards Serenity. "You have any plans for tomorrow?"  
  
Serenity thought about it for a while. "No, why?"  
  
"I'd take you out for lunch."  
  
"Maybe, only if you promise to take me to the mall afterwards." Serenity bargained.  
  
"Fine, I'll take you to the mall afterwards." Seto agreed.  
  
Serenity jumped up on to Seto and fell down to the ground on top of him.  
  
"You're so heavy!"  
  
"I am not!" Serenity protested. "I know you can handle much more than this."  
  
Seto laughed. "Well, maybe sometimes."  
  
Serenity got off of him.  
  
The next day at the mall..........  
  
Serenity stared at the glass cases. "What are you looking at?" Seto asked.  
  
Serenity pointed at a locket. "That."  
  
Seto knew what she was talking about. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I know, but they're so expensive. I can never afford something like that." Serenity said with sadness.  
  
They walked out of the jewelery store abd found a place to sit down. "Serenity, you wait here, I have to go to the washroom."  
  
"Alright, but hurry."  
  
Seto ran off to another direction.  
  
Serenity sat there going through all of the clothes that she just got.  
  
Jewellery store..........  
  
"Excuse me, may I see that locket there." Seto pointed.  
  
"Sure." said the saleslady. She carefully took the locket out form the case and let Seto see it.  
  
"How much is it?" Seto asked.  
  
"Its on the little tag."  
  
Seto saw it. "Whoa, this thing costs a heck lot of money, but for me, it'll be nothing." Seto thought to himself.  
  
"You can also get this personalized as well."  
  
"Really? How much more do I have to pay for that?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, it won't be much." The saleslady assured.  
  
"I'll take this than, but I want it personalized."  
  
"Sure, what would like to have engraved on it?" She gave Seto a little form.  
  
Seto filled it out and wrote down the short message he wanted on it. She read it amd smiled.  
  
"I suppose this girl is really special to you isn't she?"  
  
"I guess you can say that. When can I pick this up?"  
  
"It'll be ready in a week's time."  
  
"Thanks!" Seto ran off.  
  
Seto finally got back to Serenity about ten minutes later.  
  
"Took you long enough!"  
  
"Sorry, but the line was so long." Seto lied.  
  
They shopped for a bit longer before going home.  
  
Back at the mansion..........  
  
"Hello, Yami?"  
  
"Kaiba, why are you calling?"  
  
"I just want to know if you knew when Serenity's birthday was. I mean you were with her a period of time weren't you. All I know is that its this month, but I'm not sure what date it is."  
  
Yami looked at his calender. "Hmm....Its a week form tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Yami, bye." Seto hung up.  
  
"Yes, just in time!" Seto thought happily to himself. 


	5. Does he Remember?

A week later..........  
  
Seto had went over to Yami and Shizuka's place. "Yami, since Serenity's birthday is tomorrow, I want you and Shizuka to pretend that you guys know nothing about it. In want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Ok, if you say so. I'll get the word around to the other guys." Yami offered.  
  
"Sure, I'll be leaving now." Seto said as he left the house and headed back for the mansion.  
  
Yami and Shizuka got word out later that day and waited for tomorrow to come.  
  
The next day..........  
  
Serenity woke up with a yawn. "Hey, its my birthday today! I wonder if anyone remembers it?" Serenity got changed and went downstairs. "Good morning Seto!"  
  
"Oh Serenity, look I'll be out until late tonight again, so you can go ahead and eat dinner without me." Seto said before leaving.  
  
Serenity nodded and closed the door behind him. "Oh great, I suppose he doesn't know." Serenity thought.  
  
At the mall..........  
  
Seto went to pick up the locket that he had gotten for Serenity. "Hi, I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm here to pick up something."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Kaiba, here it is." said the saleslady showing the item to Seto.  
  
"Perfect." Seto exclaimed as he payed for the item and left.  
  
Seto went over to Yami's place again so he could wrap up his gift.  
  
Back at the mansion..........  
  
"No one remembers." Serenity muttered to herself, trying to hold back a tear. She had called all of her friends and none of them were available, they were all busy. She had even called her brother, but he said he was on a date with Mai. "I can't believe this, not a single person remembers that it's my birthday today." Serenity looked at the clock, it was already 10 at night. She went back upstairs, not bothering to wait until Seto gets home. She fell back on to her bed and buried her face into her pillow crying softly. "No one cares."  
  
"We care!" two voices replied at the door way of her room.  
  
Serenity got her face out of her pillow and looked up. "Shizuka, King? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We're here because its your birthday, remember?" Shizuka said happily.  
  
"Come on Serenity, come downstairs, you dont want to keep everyone waiting do you?" Yami asked.  
  
Serenity followed them downstairs and into the big living room. It was completly dark except for a candle. Suddenly the room lit up. "Happy birthday Serenity!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"You guys remember?" Serenity asked confused.  
  
"Of course we do." Yami replied.  
  
"Then why did all of you pretend like you didn't know anything?"  
  
"It was all part of the surprise. We didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Come on! I'm starved, cut the cake already sis." Joey shouted pointing at the cake.  
  
Serenity sat down in front of the cake. "Téa made it, it's her present to you. She said was leaving to visit her cousins for the week."  
  
"Remember to make a wish Serenity!" Mai added.  
  
Serenity nodded. She looked around the room, but Seto was no where to be found. "I wonder where he is?"  
  
"Hurry up sis! I don't want to eat all the wax!"  
  
Serenity took a deep breath and blew out the candle. "I wish that I would spend the rest of my life living happily with Seto." She made her wish.  
  
The cake was cut and was eaten, but Seto had still not shown up yet. "Time for the presents!" Shizuka cheered.  
  
"This one's from me and Mai." Said Joey.  
  
Serenity opened up a nice little jewellery box. "Thanks Mai, thanks Joey!" Serenity reached over and gave them each a hug.  
  
"Here, this one's from Yami and I." Shizuka handed over a nice little box.  
  
It turned out to be a pair of emerald earrings with a gold out line.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The rest of them were clothes which turned out to match nicely with the earrings. "What's going on?"  
  
The whole group turned around to see Seto standing at the door. Serenity ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Where were...." Serenity was cut off by Seto.  
  
"Happy birthday Serenity." He handed her a nicley wrapped gift.  
  
"Seto, you shouldn't have, I can't accept this. It's just too much." said Serenity giving the gift back to Seto.  
  
"Don't be silly, its your birthday and I want you to be happy."  
  
"Thank you." Serenity whispered accepting the locket.  
  
Everyone stared at the locket that Seto had gotten for her. It was gorgeous. In tiny letters it read..........  
  
For now and forever, I will always love you Serenity Wheeler  
  
"Well do you like it?" Seto asked peering over her shoulder.  
  
"I love it!" She screamed hugging Seto tightly.  
  
Everyone else left the mansion leaving the two of them to enjoy their little moment.  
  
"Seto when did you get this without me knowing?"  
  
"The time when I went shopping with you, I knew you're birthday was coming up so I bought it for you and I picked it up today, so that's why I went out so early." Seto explained.  
  
A tear dropped out of Serenity's eye. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Serenity wiped it away. "I thought you forgot that it was my birthday."  
  
"How can I forget?"  
  
Seto led her up to his bedroom. His bed was large enough for two people. He pulled her down with him. "What are you doing? I have my own room and bed."  
  
"Whynot spend the night here?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Serenity wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
"I love you....." 


End file.
